Frozen heart
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Sonya is a girl who was orphaned at a young age she was friends with ed and al what happens when she decides to become an alchemist and starts to learn to much about whats really going on in central well she'll meet envy of course. envy/oc I suck a summaries story is alot better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FMA or any of it character the only thing I own is sonya :)  
-

Sonya sat back and watched as the flames from the fire started dying out she frownd

and tears fell down her face she looked at the house that she had alot of memories in

sonya cried and said "ed al why did you both leave why did you leave me all alone again

you promised to always be there" sonya screamed in anger and sadness because just

like everyone else ed and al had abandond her the only friends she ever had, had left

her.

~6 years later~

Sonya took a deep breath then walked threw the gates to central HQ officers looked at

her weirdly she glanced left and right then finally came to king bradley's office she

knocked on the door and heard a swift "come in" sonya opened the door she walked in

and stood infront of king bradley's desk he looked at her and smiled then said "ah yes I

forgot about our meating today so miss vansworth what can I do for you" sonya looked

him in the eyes and said "I wish to become an alchemist but I cant take the alchemist

exam because I have no records of my past no birthcertificate nothing" king bradley

nodded and said "well then I guess I can help you out there I'm going to have you fight

one of the alchemists here and if you do well I will allow you to become an alchemist

how does that sound" sonya smiled brightly then jumped up and yelled "thank you so

much sir thank you for giving me a chance" he laughed and said "your welcome my dear

I will have someone contact you with when this fight will take place" sonya nodded to

him she turned and walked out of his office on the way out his secratary said "miss

vansworth please sign out" sonya nodded she walked over to the desk and read the

name plate 'juliet douglas hm weird name' she signed out juliet raised her head and

smiled sonya gaped and said "m-mrs. elric" juliet kept smiling and said "I'm sorry miss

you must be mistaking me for someone else" sonya nodded hesitantly she laughed

nervously and said "y-yeah your right my mistake" sonya turned and ran out of there

fast she headed back to her hotel, sonya ran into her room and slammed the door shut

she kicked her shoe's off then went to her room falling face first onto the bed sonya

sighed and said "that was nerve wracking" an image of juliets face popped into her

head sonya glared at the ceiling "there is something weird going on there at HQ that

juliet lady looked so much like their mom" she sighed and thought 'well maybe I'm

thinking about it to much there's no way that could be their mom' with that thought in

mind sonya found her eyes getting heavier and heavier and soon she was out like a

light.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own FMA or any of its characters the only thing I own is sonya  
Please enjoy the story :)

* * *

Sonya sighed she yawned for the tenth time that morning someone had come to her room and told her that her fight would be today at noon so she

was nervous and tired sonya groand and looked at the clock it read 10:30 am sonya sat up and said "well I have awhile I guess I should go explore

this place" with that thought in mind sonya ran out of her room she ran out of the hotel and took a big breath of fresh air she smiled happily "I've

never been in such a big town this is so cool" sonya walked down street after street she looked around but stopped in place a flash of blonde

disappeared down an alley sonya took off running 'it has to be him I know that stupid girly hairstyle anywhere maybe now after so long I'll be able

to see them again ed al' sonya turned down the alley just as the person who had looked like ed changed right before her eyes she gaspd and said "n

-no way thats not possible he just just changed into another human thats insane" the person who now had green palm tree like hair and a black

tanktop that stopped before the belly button and a skort turned he looked her in the eyes then smirked and said "well thats sure is a problem you

just saw what I did didn't you I guess I should deal with you now before you become a problem" sonya stared totally shocked and alittle scared the

teen walked forward sonya was screaming in her head 'move damn it move' she finally jumped up sonya did a back flip and was a few feet from him

the teen smirked and said "looks like I get to have alittle fun just don't die to easily" sonya glared and yelled "who or what the hell are you your not

human I know that" the green haired teen glared at her and said "my names envy and your right I'm not human" sonya slipped on her fingerless

black gloves she snapped her fingers and a wall of ice appeared inbetween them sonya turned on her heels and took off running she ran down the

street and glanced at her watch it was 11:50 "shit I'm going to be late if I don't hurry" sonya took another turn she heared footsteps behind her she

glanced back and saw envy running after her he looked alittle amused but also pissed sonya pushed herself harder she saw HQ up ahead a smile

found its way onto her face she ran threw the gates of HQ sonya glanced back but envy was gone she frownd and said "the hell he chases me then

all of a sudden disappears" sonya shrugged then ran inside she ran up to king bradley's office and signed in juliet smiled at her and said "hello again

miss vansworth" sonya smiled at her and said "sonya's fine miss douglas" juliet nodded and said "ok follow me then sonya your going to be fighting

one of our youngest members I hope you do well" sonya nodded she followed juliet outside there was a ring of soilders surronding a circle area they

parted and sonya walked to the middle she looked around and mumbled "so who am I fighting" suddenly the crowed started mumbling and they

split off the first thing sonya saw was golden hair her eye's went wide in shocked and she said "n-no way ed".

* * *

Thank you to all who have read this story please review so I know how I'm doing all reviews welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Aithecat for supporting my story it means alot thank you :)  
Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Sonya stared at ed happiness and sadness mixed together ed smiled and said "hey sonya its been awhile" sonya snapped out of if and all her

feelings turned to anger she cleanched her fists and said "how could you" ed frownd and said "what did you say" sonya glared and yelled "how could

you just leave me there all alone you abandond me just like everyone else" ed sighed and said "sonya its not like that there's more to it then just

that" sonya snapped her fingers and ice went over the ground and froze eds feet he looked down then back to sonya and said "the hell when did you

learn alchemy" sonya smirked and said "what did you think I did when you and al were to busy messing around with alchemy I read your dads

books I learned how to make ice from things" ed transformed the top of his arm into a blade and hit the ice sonya ran at him and went to punch him

in the face he jumped back at the last minute sonya glared then slapped her hands together she touched the ground and made a spear out of ice ed

did the same only it wasn't made from ice they clashed weapons "why are you so mad at me sonya" she pushed ed back and yelled "because you

jerk after so long the only thing you can say is hey its been awhile we were bestfriends ed you and al and trisha-san was all I had I know it was hard

to loose her I lost my mother to and I don't know what you two did that made you need to leave but the least you could have done was say goodbye

you left without even seeing me I show up at your house to see it burned to the ground how do you think I felt you asshole" he frownd and said

"sonya I'm sorry I never really thought of it that way" sonya slapped her hands together and touched her hand making the liquid in her hand freeze

she punched ed in the stomach he stummbled back and coughed up some blood sonya kicked him in the face and he flew back she blocked an

attack from him but he kicked her in the stomach she flew back and landed on her back sonya was about to jump up but the tip of eds spear was at

her throat they locked eyes but were snapped out of it when they heared clapping both looked over and saw king bradley and juliet king bradley

smiled and said "sonya vansworth I've decided to allow you to become a state alchemist you have amazing abilities I'll put you under lt col

mustangs care so go to him when your finished here I'm sure fullmetal will show you where his office is" sonya nodded she looked at ed he was

looking at juliet king bradley and juliet left sonya turned to ed and said "she looks alot like" he looked to her and said "don't say it I really don't want

to hear it" sonya nodded she stretched and said "welp wanna show me to this mustang dudes place" ed blinked and said "weren't you just mad at

me" sonya shrugged and said "eh I was mad but beating the crap out of you made me feel better so I forgive you" ed rolled his eyes and said "come

on al should be with the lt col right now" sonya nodded she followed ed towards the door but stopped sonya looked back and saw the green haired

humunculus by the gates he smirked and waved at her sonya looked to ed but when she looked back envy was gone she frowned and thought

'stalker much' sonya shrugged and followed ed inside HQ.

* * *

I know its going kinda slow but I promise the next few chapters will have more sonya/envy and no matter how much it looks like ed and sonya like eachother they don't they are just really good friends so please review so I know how I'm doing :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own FMA wish I did but don't

please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sonya stood infront of roys desk he was looking threw some papers then finally he said "sonya vansworth its weird we couldn't find anything

on you its like your not even alive theres not a thing no birth records parents names nothing" sonya frowned and said "my father was albert

noah and he was a scientist for the military my mother died right after birth then weirdly enough all mine my fathers and my mothers records

were stolen from the military archieves no one knows who did it and still haven't been able to find our records" roy nodded and said "I still

have a feeling that your keeping something from me but if you don't feel comfortable telling me just yet thats fine you don't have to" sonya's

face turned emotionless and she said "I'll tell you when I was younger about 4 my father used me on alot of his experiments I was tested on

and it hurt alot the only thing that really changed was my healing ability and my agility other than that I'm still normal" roy looked alittle

shocked but snapped out of it he handed sonya an envelope she opened it and read threw it fastly ed smirked and said "so whats your state

name" sonya glanced back at him and said "the frozen heart alchemist" al chuckled and said "I get the frozen part but why frozen heart"

sonya grinned and said "its probably because I went after ed when we grew up together and I showed no mercy" al nodded sonya yawned

and said "well if theres nothing for me to do then I think I'll be going home" ed and al stood up but everyone stopped when roy spoke

"actually sonya tomorow I have something I want you to look into for me so be here at 9 in the morning and don't be late" sonya saluted and

the three of them walked out of the office sonya sighed loudly ed looked to her and said "what's wrong sonya"? Sonya looked at him and said

"nothing I've just had this feeling all day that I'm being watched" ed nodded he glanced around but they didn't see anyone watching them

sonya shrugged they walked outside and ed turned to her "sonya were heading to resembol tomorow because my auto-mail is missing a

screw so we won't be around for awhile will you be ok" sonya rolled her eyes and said "no need to worry ed I'll be fine now I'm going home

I'm tired and bored so I'll see you whenever" sonya headed towards the gate she walked out but leaning on the birck wall was envy he

smirked and said "so your a state alchemist now" sonya looked at him and said "correct and may I ask why you are stalking me" he chuckled

and said "no reason I just find you interesting at first I was going to kill you but I don't feel like it now I feel like messing with your mind

alittle" sonya glared and said "look here I don't know you and as for that weird transforming thing you did I won't tell anyone so just leave

me the hell alone" envy rolled his eyes and said "sorry human but I don't plan on leaving you alone like I said you interest me so I'm going to

mess with you awhile" sonya went to yell at him but she was cut off envy stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers sonya was speachless

she couldn't move she started to kiss back when someone yelled "envy you bastard get away from her" envy looked sonya in the eyes then

jumped back he smirked and said "well if it isn't the chibi alchemist how have you been" ed glared and glanced at sonya she was still shocked

and wasn't moving ed snapped his finger in her face sonya snapped out of it her face went bright red and she yelled "e-envy I'm going to

fucking kill you" he laughed and said "what was that your first kiss or something" sonya turned even redder ed looked at her shocked and

envy was alittle shocked to but he regained composure and said "well looks like I'm your first kiss" sonya glared she slapped her hands

together and pulled a knife made of ice from the ground she threw it at envy and he barely dodged envy rolled his eyes and said "well thats

all the time I have for now I'll come back again soon" with that said envy disappeared in the shadows ed looked at her and said "you have

alot of explaining to do sonya" she didn't look at him she was looking at the place were envy was just minutes ago sonya touched her lips

and thought 'wow he was a really good kisser'.

* * *

well thats that please review I like knowing what people think even if its bad :)


	5. Chapter 5

well here's chapter 5 please enjoy  
BTW I do not own fma or any of the characters besides sonya.

* * *

Ed paced back and forth muttering to himself.

Sonya sat on her bed watching him with little intrest, she was still a little dazed from the kiss ed looked at her and said "ok so let me get this straight on your way to HQ you saw envy transform back into himself so he chased you but then disappeared after you ran inside the military base and he's been stalking you the rest of the day right?"

Sonya nodded and said "pretty much that's how it went then he said I intrest him so he was going to mess with my mind a little then kissed me after that you showed up, so ed give me the scoop who is he and what does he want from me?"

Ed sighed and ran a hand threw his hair but al was the one who spoke up "envy is a humunculi an immortal being his only power that we know of is being able to transform into anything or anyone he wants there are more than just him there is also lust, gluttony, greed, and wrath those are the only one's we've met so far".

Sonya nodded and said "but that still doesn't tell me what he wants from me and he seems to get enjoyment out of pissing ed off and getting me flustered" ed nodded and said "I think this has something to do with your father".

Sonya tensed at the mention of her father and said bitterly "what does this have to do with that man" ed shrugged and said "well maybe its about his research or some of the experiments he ran on you what was his research about?"

Sonya looked at the ground and said "my father went insane he was obsessed with the philosophers stone he study everything he could he used sacrifices to make it and then he used them on me but they never turned out right and one day he just disappeared all his research was burned by the military and was never seen again I'm the only living proof of his life work but I refuse to tell anyone anything he learned" ed and al seemed to get all figitey at the mention of the philosophers stone katherin could tell there was something they were wanting to ask her she sighed and said "ok spit it whats bugging you two?"

Ed sighed and said "will you tell us what you know about the philosopher stone" sonya glared at him and said "you want to know about that cursed thing, well the best I can tell you now is to give up on it forget everything about the stone that thing will only bring you pain and misery".

Ed glared and yelled "you don't understand sonya we need that stone we have to have it" sonya looked at him pissed and yelled "why do you need it ed huh tell me why!"

Al looked really nervous and then ed blurted it out "we need it to get our bodies back to normal" sonya's eyes widened she stumbled back to the bed and said "you didn't please tell me you didn't do what I think you did" they both nodded guilty and al said "we just wanted to see her again" sonya sighed and said "there are other ways to fix this then just the philosophers stone you don't actually need it all the stone does is increases your alchemy power that won't bring your bodies back".

They both looked at the ground then ed said "but with your information then we might have a chance please tell us what you know" sonya frowned and said "I can't and I won't" ed looked up at her clearly pissed and yelled "why not with that information we could have a chance to get our bodies back sonya tells us what you know" she glared at the two of them and yelled "I refuse I swore I would never tell a soul about that mans research and I haven't his research will do nothing to help you it will only make you more and more obsessed with the stone forget about that stupid stone".

Ed clenched his fists then turned and yelled "fine we don't need you anyways come on al were leaving were going to resembol" al seemed upset but nodded and followed his brother out anyway.

Sonya sighed and laid her head in her hands then said "why them to why does alchemy do more bad then good in this world its not fair" she heard someone whistle and looked up crouching on her window sill was none other than envy he was looking down and he said "the chibi sure does seem upset so what did you do to make him so mad" sonya laid back on the bed and said "hello envy" the green haired humunculi walked in he stood infront of sonya and looked down at her he smirked and said "so rough day?"

She peeked up at him threw her hands and said "you have no idea".

* * *

Well please review and tell me how I'm doing I think I did better with spelling and periods in this chapter so hope you liked it :)


End file.
